


No Blue Christmas

by FleetSparrow



Series: Advent [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is alone this Christmas.  But someone's going to make sure he's not lonely.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Day 2.
> 
> Prompt: Someone doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with.

Dick was away at college, and Bruce had sent Alfred off to visit his daughter for Christmas, leaving Bruce alone for once on Christmas. He spent all of Christmas Eve patrolling, stopping his enemies from spoiling anyone else’s holiday. He returned to the manor bloodied and bruised, ready to heat up some soup and head to bed.

The Batcomputer showed a silent alarm flashing in the dining room. Someone was inside Wayne Manor.

He showered and headed upstairs. No matter how they had gotten in, they couldn’t get back out. The manor’s security system would see to that. He remembered to grab a baseball bat before heading into the dining room, just a normal thing a normal guy alone at home would do.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Food. Quite a bit of it, judging by the mixture of scents reaching his nose. Tiredly, he hoisted the bat to his shoulder and entered the dining room.

The head of the table was empty, a place setting laid out and waiting. The chair at the foot of the table was turned away from the door, towards the large fire place. He glanced up at the mirror over it, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was sitting there, but it had been angled so he could only see himself.

“Really living up to your name, aren’t you _Bat_ man?” a smooth voice said.

Bruce lowered the bat. “Selina.”

She stood and rounded the chair. “I thought you might be lonely.”

“You did all this?” he asked.

“Don’t expect this to happen again,” she said. “But I had a little help in the kitchen. Your man really knows how to prepare a feast.”

Bruce looked over the table. Everything was laid out perfectly, as though Alfred really had planned it all out.

Selina walked over to him, taking the forgotten bat from his hand.

“Care to join me, Mr. Wayne?”

He looked back at her: her hair set to frame her face perfectly; the festive, yet not gaudy gown she wore; the teasing yet loving look on her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

“I’d love to, Ms. Kyle.”


End file.
